Xion's Inner Strength
by Zarathustra101
Summary: When Xion gets hurt on a mission, all the drama starts. She takes a liking to Roxas and Axel feels left out. What will happen to everybodys favorite trio. What about Xion, and Larxene's alliance?. Please read and review. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Xion's Inner Strength

Summary: Xion, a member of the Organization is a weak member. She makes Roxas and Axel help her train to become stronger. She and Roxas get real close and Axel gets left out. Poor Axel. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Xion ran through the castle to get to the Gray Area on time. "Huff huff! Saix will kill me if I'm late. Huh? Oof!" Xion fell to the ground. She propped herself up and looked up. "Larexene? Ow!" Larexene kicked her.

"That's for running into me midget! Get your behind up and to the Grey Area. Now!" she sneered and walked away.

"Oww!" Xion groaned and got up. "Dang I'm late!" she quickly warped to Grey Area. "H-hey Roxas, Axel."

"What happened to you?" Roxas asked. His face was concerned.

"I ran into Larexene. She kicked me and my leg hurts."

"Did we forget to warn you to watch out for Larexene? She can ruin your non-existant life. Got it memorized?" Axel explained.

"That would have been nice to learn at the beginning Mr. Got it memorized!" Xion snapped. She sighed and turned to find a now oblivious Roxas. "Ready to go?"

"Yup. Let's go Xion, later Axel!" Roxas shouted before dragging Xion into a portal. They stepped out into Twilight Town. "Okay Xion, we are going to defeat a Darkside heartless. You ready for this?"

"Yup." Xion answered and summoned her keyblade. Dozens of heartless appeared. Uh oh. Roxas followed her lead.

"Let's go Xion! Hyahh!" Roxas said and started slashing nearby heartless. One got by him and hit Xion. Xion staggered and cast Firaga. She then jumped and slashed another heartless heading towards Roxas. "Phew. Thanks Xi. Huh?" He looked up to see that the Darkside appeared and smashed its arm into Xion's face. Critical Hit! "Xion!"

"Grr… I won't give in!" she activated her limit break. The Darkside disappeared and she fell to the ground. She was out cold.

Z:Oh no! Poor Xion! She is my favorite character. No flames okay? Please review and I'll update tomorrow I hope. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Z: Let us jump in shall we? This is a preview of last chapter.

"Let's go Xion! Hyahh!" Roxas said and started slashing nearby heartless. One got by him and hit Xion. Xion staggered and cast Firaga. She then jumped and slashed another heartless heading towards Roxas. "Phew. Thanks Xi. Huh?" He looked up to see that the Darkside appeared and smashed its arm into Xion's face. Critical Hit! "Xion!"

"Grr… I won't give in!" she activated her limit break. The Darkside disappeared and she fell to the ground. She was out cold.

Later…

"Xion, Xion. Dang it XION!"

"Axel, is she gonna be okay? I mean she did use a lot of power on that limit break."

"I don't know Roxie. VEXEN!" Axel called.

Wh-Wha? I'm hearing voices. I think I hear Axel. Oh! And I hear Roxas. He's okay. I think they are waiting for me to get up. I shouldn't let them worry any longer. "G-guys?"

"Are you okay? You got hurt pretty bad Xi." Roxas asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." She moved to get up put someone pushed her down again. She looked confused when she looked up and it was Vexen. She knew Roxas and Axel were here a second ago. What happened here? "Um… Vexen, where did Axel and Roxas go?"

"Hmph.I just kicked them out puppet."

"I'm not a puppet! I'M A NOBODY!" Xion exclaimed angrily.

"No. You are my creation. It seems you have developed emotions somehow. I came to 'fix' you." Vexen explained. "Now, this may hurt."

"AAAGHH!"

Meanwhile at Twilight Town's Clock Tower.

"Axel. Do you think Xion can make it here?" Roxas questioned.

"I think so. Vexen said he was just going to examine her to see why she collapsed. Could you wait here? I'm going to check on her." Axel said. He disappeared off the Clock Tower. He warped into Xion's room and saw something he didn't need to see. Vexen was jamming stuff into Xion's arm. In pure rage, he knocked the needle out of Vexen's hand.

"Hehee… So my suspicions are correct. You and Roxas are influencing the puppets emotions and actions. Huh?" He looked at Axel to see that his chakrams were summoned. "You will defend the worthless puppet? Foolish of you number eight. Let your superior teach you a lesson!"

Z: Uh oh a fight between Axel and Vexen? Not good. What will happen next? I need positive reviews in order to update. No flames okay?

See you next time on Xion's Inner Strength!

Z: Out. O_O


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Z: I want to thank mouse-man, Sentinel07,and, RokuXion-fan-1 for being my first reviewers. Yay you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Z: Here's what happened last chapter. "I think so. Vexen said he was just going to examine her to see why she collapsed. Could you wait here? I'm going to check on her." Axel said. He disappeared off the Clock Tower. He warped into Xion's room and saw something he didn't need to see. Vexen was jamming stuff into Xion's arm. In pure rage, he knocked the needle out of Vexen's hand.

"Hehee… So my suspicions are correct. You and Roxas are influencing the puppets emotions and actions. Huh?" He looked at Axel to see that his chakrams were summoned. "You will defend the worthless puppet? Foolish of you number eight. Let your superior teach you a lesson!"

Z: Let's go!

"Take this!" Axel shouted while casting a weak Fira spell.

"You think you can beat me with your stupid baby moves? You truly are a moron!" Vexen yelled while summoning his shield and blocked Axel's Fira attack. He quickly cast Blizzaga abd then disappeared into darkness. Axel failed to counter and was frozen solid.

"Dang…it…" Axel sputtered. Just as Vexen was going to land the finishing blow, something instantly blocked his attack. It was Xion!

"No fool is gonna pick on my friends while I'm watching… Take this!" she summoned all her light powers and blew Vexen into the wall unconscious. "Axel, are you okay? Did that creep hurt you at all?" Xion asked while disbanding her keyblade.

"Nah, I'm just frozen. Got it memorized? Now please un-freeze me." Axel asked.

"Fine Mr. Got it memorized." She readied a Firaga spell and the ice melted away. "Is Roxas at the Clock Tower?"

"Yeah. You heading there?"

"Yup."

"Okay, let's go then." Axel said opening a portal. "After you."

"Wow. Acting like a gentleman? Did I miss something?"

"Why you!"Axel laughed and chased Xion through the portal.

"Oh! Hey guys! I knew you would make it back so I bought extra ice cream. Sea-Salt Ice Cream for everyone!" Roxas shouted, he was clearly pleased with himself for his accomplishment.

"Thanks Roxie. Here Xion." Axel laughed. She smiled and nodded and took the familiar tasty looking blue bar of deliciousness.

"Sooo… what happened to you guys?" Roxas wondered. Axel and Xion explained everything.

"Whaaat?" How come I missed the fun? Couldn't you have told me? Hmph." Roxas fumed.

"Sorry Roxas. We will warp all the way back here if something else happens, warp back, and bring you with us next time." Xion said sarcastically.

A chorus of laughter sounded on the Clock Tower.

Next Day

Xion walked to the Grey Area and was confronted by Larxene. She instantly closed her eyes and braced herself. She was shocked to see Larxene patting her on the shoulder. "You've got a mission with me in Agrabah. Meet me on-site. I want to speak to you there. Hurry now darling." Larxene said smirking and disappeared through a portal.

"What the heck?" Xion questioned aloud.

Z: Larxene is being nice. Creepy. I gave you a longer chapter because I didn't want to end at random area. Thank you for your reviews and I'll update some more chapters today. I'm feeling a bit generous, that's all. Anyhoo… reviews make me and Xion happy. And as long as Xion is happy, Roxas is happy and as long as Roxas is happy, Axel is. It's a train of happiness!

Xion: You are holding up the readers. I'll introduce the next chapter. Seee you then.

Z: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Z: I loved you guys so much, I've updated again. Yay you!

Disclaimer: I hate these but I down own Kingdom Hearts.

Xion: Here's what happened last. Xion walked to the Grey Area and was confronted by Larxene. She instantly closed her eyes and braced herself. She was shocked to see Larxene patting her on the shoulder. "You've got a mission with me in Agrabah. Meet me on-site. I want to speak to you there. Hurry now darling." Larxene said smirking and disappeared through a portal.

Later

Xion stepped through the portal into Agrabah. She remembered how hot it was. She ran a gloved hand through her short black hair. She then saw Larxene standing in the shade. She ran over to her. "Umm hi."

"You're early squirt. Okay. Listen to me because I never told anyone this before. My real name is Relena and I used to be best friends with Lumaria, Marluxia's other. He owned a flower shop and I worked there. We were really close so we started dating. It was then, the heartless attacked. Poor Lumaria. He fell to the ground and disappeared. I was heart-broken. They person I cared about perished right before my eyes. Two days later, I also was attacked. He was a nobody and found me… It turned I was too. I was given the name Larxene. I recognized Marluxia instantly. It turns out he didn't want anything to do with me and he was so cold. He was like ice."

"So, you stopped liking him?"Xion asked. She was still trying to process the information Larxene told her.

"Yes. But everytime I see you and Roxas and Axel, you guys remind me of the good ol' days."

"You like Axel."

"What? How did you know?"

"I just do."

"You can't just know something like that."

"I can."

"Explain."

"Your eyes are always focused on him. He always seems to be the one person who's company you enjoy."

"Dang it. Oh, by the way, you like Roxas don't you?"

"?"

"Don't be afraid, you can tell me. We girls gotta stick together!"

"I have no emotions."

"We do, but Xemnas tells us that to keep the Organization serious."

"Oh. What's the mission?"

"There is none. I just wanted to tell you that." Larxene laughed.

"Not cool. Hey, since we're like, friends now, wanna join me at the Clock Tower? Axel will be there."

"Sure. Let go."

Z: . Friends? What is wrong with this world. I'm sorry these chapters are short. Please forgive me! Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Z: I love my reviewers! Thank you RokuXion-fan-1 again for reviewing. As a thank you, I've updated my third chapter today. No I spend an hour typing these so bear with me.

Xion: Zarathustra101 does not own Kingdom Hearts. Here's a recap of last chapter. "Dang it. Oh, by the way, you like Roxas don't you?"

"?"

"Don't be afraid, you can tell me. We girls gotta stick together!"

"I have no emotions."

"We do, but Xemnas tells us that to keep the Organization serious."

"Oh. What's the mission?"

"There is none. I just wanted to tell you that." Larxene laughed.

"Not cool. Hey, since we're like, friends now, wanna join me at the Clock Tower? Axel will be there."

"Sure. Let's go."

Later

"What is this?" Larxene asked.

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It's really good. Try some. It's me, Axel and Roxas's favorite." Xion explained. She took a bite of the ice cream. She smiled as Larxene tasted it.

"It's sweet but kinda salty too. Is that normal?"Larxene asked.

"Yup. Roxas took me here after I rescued him from the Darkside and learned I could use the keyblade. I've come here ever since and Axel became my best friend." Xion sighed.

"You are very fond of Roxas, aren't you. Ahh… brings back memories of Lumaria. Grr! I'll kill that pink-haired bastard!" Larxene growled. Before Xion could console her, a usual blonde and red-head appeared.

"Hey Xion what's up-HEY! WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?"

"Calm down Axel. She's my friend."

"Calm down? Calm down? She's a witch! Can't you see?" Axel roared. He fumed as he sat in usual position. Roxas followed. "So, what's up?"

"I was-"

"On a mission in Argabah destroying Scarlet Tangos. There were millions. But never underestimate girl power!" Larxene said and high-fived Xion.

"Who are you and what have you done with Larxene?" Axel asked. "Am I in the Twilight Zone or what?" He stood up and warped away. Larxene sighed.

"I have to prepare for a mission so I have to go." She stated and also warped away leaving Xion and oblivious Roxas behind.

"Xion. Have you ever liked someone? I heard a woman talking to a man about it and asked Axel, but he turned red and changed the subject." Roxas questioned innocently.

"Yeah. Liking someone is when you like them more than a friend and want to be with them at all times. It's a special connection between two people." Xion replied. She finished her ice cream in silence.

"I like you."

"What?"

"I like you." Roxas repeated. "The description you gave me tells the way I feel about you. I don't want you getting hurt. If something happens to you, it hurts me. If your upset, I'm upset."

"…I like you too. Roxas, wanna try something?"she asked before throwing her ice cream off the Clock Tower.

"Sure." Roxas smiled before doing the same with his stick. He faced Xion. She gladly took his hand in hers and placed her lips on his cheek and he returned the favor with a blush. "Wow. What's this called?"

"It's a kiss. I've heard Demyx sing about it. He also did it to his sitar."

"Okay… awkward."

"Let's head back and tell Axel." Xion suggested.

"Yeah." He took her hand in his and warped back to the World That Never Was. They warped into Axel's room. "Guess what Axel!"

"What?" he asked sitting up on his bed, looking clearly interested at what the two keyblades wielders were smiling about.

"We kissed." Xion finished.

"What?"

"We kissed Axel."

"Oh my god. Next thing you'll be telling me that Xion is pregnant."

"What does that mean?" Roxas questioned.

"Ughh. Never mind. Just don't tell the Superior about this."

"Tell me about what?"

Z: Uh oh. This is where things get good and Xemnas gets involved a lot. Continue reading. I published four chapters in one day, and wrote a one-shot. I'm awesome.

Xion: Yes you are.

Z: Thank you.

Xion: Sike!

Larxene: Good one shorty.

Xion: Thanks.

Roxas:Can I do the disclaimer thingy next chapter?

Z: Of course. Lets both end this chapter.

Z and Roxas: Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Z: I'm just rolling these out aren't I. As promised, Roxas will so the introduction of this chapter.

Roxas: Zarathustra101 does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, Xion and I would be dating. Wait what?

Z: O-O carry on.

Roxas: Here's what happened last chapter. "We kissed." Xion finished.

"What?"

"We kissed Axel."

"Oh my god. Next thing you'll be telling me that Xion is pregnant."

"What does that mean?" Roxas questioned.

"Ughh. Never mind. Just don't tell the Superior about this."

"Tell me about what?"

Z: Let's begin.

"Um, nothing Superior. We were just talking." Xion stammered.

"I do not tolerate un honesty. You should know that no. VIII. Now explain this nonsense if you do not wish to become a dusk."

Roxas gulped. "Xion and I sort of like each other and we sort of kissed."

"Is this true no. XIV?" Xemnas asked. His tangerine eyes staring down at the short black haired member.

"Yes Superior. 100%. Please don't turn us into dusks. I beg your mercy." She stuttered.

"Hmph. I'll allow this nonsense to happen as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. If it does, you will both be terminated. Is that clear?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes Superior."

"Good. Now get some rest."

"Yes Superior."

"Phew. That was scary." Xion sighed. She turned to Axel. "You are not mad right?"

"Nah. I'm just a little surprised, that's all. Roxas, I'm so proud of you. You're finally a man! Be good to Xion, got it memorized or I will jack you up." Axel grinned. He ruffled Roxas' hair and sighed.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. There is a huge mission and I need to rest up." Xion explained. She sighed. "You guys, me, and Larxene are paired up tomorrow. See ya!" With that she backed slowly and dramatically into a portal. She ran through the halls and walked into Saix who happened to be talking to Vexen. Uh oh…

"What are you doing puppet?" Saix growled. He seemed unusually feral today. Xion gulped and tried to run but Saix grabbed her hair. Vexen pulled out some more of those needles and shoved them into her arms. Xion fell to the ground in pain. She searched frantically for her potential savior and saw no one.

"What are you doing? Get away from her!"

"Yeah dudes. Not cool."

"Stay away from Xion!"

Xion felt herself losing consciousness. She swore she heard Larxene, Xigbar, and Roxas. She drifted off. She felt like she was on a beach. She saw a boy with silver hair, a girl who looked just like her with red hair, and a boy with spiky brown hair and red clothes. She then could have sworn she was moved into a white room and saw a girl in white with blond hair and a sketchpad. There was also a man with red bandages around his face. Who were they?

"Xion, Xion? XION?" a voice shouted. "Please wake up. I need you to wake up. C'mon, wake up already."

"R-Roxas? Is that you? What happened to me?" Xion asked.

"Saix and Vexen attacked you. Are you okay? You were un-conscience for a while."

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

"Three weeks."

"WHAT?" Xion then fainted again.

"…"

Z: Poor Xion, we'll have Riku introduce the next chapter because he's awesome like that.

Riku: I am. Please review and I'll help you win the final boss in Kingdom Hearts II.

Z: … O-O. Yeah. What Riku said! He's the man. *follows Riku to Destiny Islands*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Z: Hello folks. Once again, thank you RoxuXion-fan-1 for reviewing this story. I appreciate it. Anyway, as promised, Zexion will do this chapter so hold tight.

Zexion: Ahem. Thank you for the introduction Zarathustra. Anyway, Zarathustra101 does not own Kingdom Hearts , and with her luck, she never will.

Z: What is that supposed to mean?

Zexion: Sorry to burst your bubble but that fact is true.

Z: Grr…

Zexion: Let us begin. Flashback. "Xion, Xion? XION?" a voice shouted. "Please wake up. I need you to wake up. C'mon, wake up already."

"R-Roxas? Is that you? What happened to me?" Xion asked.

"Saix and Vexen attacked you. Are you okay? You were un-conscience for a while."

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

"Three weeks."

"WHAT?" Xion then fainted again.

Later

"Sora… when will you ever wake up. We all miss you, and Kairi is very curious to see you again." Riku sighed.

"Riku. Sora can't wake up… there is a disturbance somewhere. His nobody has a replica and the replica is absorbing most of Sora's memories." a nervous Namine replied. She walked towards Riku and showed him a drawing. "This is a sketch of the replica."

"Okay. Should I bring her to you so you can extract its memories?"he asked.

"Yes. Make sure it's this month. That's all the time left for him." Namine replied.

"Okay. See yah. Oh, and don't get captured by Organization XIII." Riku warned before disappearing through a corridor of darkness. He swiped his silver hair to the side and walked through.

At the World That Never Was

"… ugh." Xion groaned before getting to her side. She looked around and saw that she was in her normal room. "Was that all a dream?" she turned and looked next to her. She saw seashells. She smiled because Roxas must have put them there.

"Xion. Come to Destiny Islands."

"Huh? Who's there? Am I hearing things?" she stood up and stretched. "I must be tired. Wait. How can I be tired, yet I was sleeping for three weeks?" she was getting irritated.

"Xion. Hurry and come to Destiny Islands."

"Come out voice!" Xion sighed. It sounded like a girl her age. She pondered about going. "Well, if I get some answers, I'll be there." Xion warped out of the castle to Destiny Islands only to be met with a major head ace. "Ugh…" was all she could say before collapsing on the sand.

Z: Finally a point of view that's no Xion's. It's Riku's. Who would've thought? Let's go!

Riku P.O.V.

I see a girl who fits the description of the replica. She is collapsed. I rush over to help her. I pull her onto my lap and hold her until she wakes up. She has jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

Z: Ah ha! Cliff hanger. Bet you weren't expecting this. I have to go now. I'll continue tomorrow. Later folks! Review. I need a lot more than eight reviews. I need double digits people so let me know what you think. Riku will do tomorrow's chapter. Z out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Z: For the people who have been waiting, here is the 8th chapter. Okay, hit it Riku!

Riku: Zarathustra101 does not own Kingdom Hearts. She does own this story! Anyways, do you recall these events?

Riku P.O.V.

I see a girl who fits the description of the replica. She is collapsed. I rush over to help her. I pull her onto my lap and hold her until she wakes up. She has jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

Riku: Shall we?

Riku P.O.V

"Riku. Sora's friend." I respond.

"Sora? You know Sora? I've heard of him."

"Sure. Can you come with me? We need you somewhere." I ask. The replica looks confused.

"I don't know you. Besides, I have friends waiting for me back home."

"Home? You call that castle full of nobodies your home? That's outrageous!" Riku snapped. "Anyway replica, you got a name?"

"Xion."

"Okay. Have you ever seen this person before?" I asked, holding a photo of me, Sora, and Kairi.

"Yes. He appears in my memories and in my dreams. His name is… his name is…"

"Sora. This is Sora. You have something that belongs to him."

"What would that be?"

"His memories."

"Huh?"

"Because the Organization created you, you have blocked the progress of Sora's memories from being recovered. We need to stop Xemnas before it is too late." Riku explained. I stood up and pulled Xion to her feet. She looked down and muttered a thank you. It was silent as she seemed to take in all the information given to her. I sigh as I turn and start to walk away.

"Riku please. Tell me more. About Sora and that girl he's always with. She looks a lot like me." Xion asks. I pause and walk back to her.

"You mean Kairi? To Sora, she's someone very special."

"So. Since I'm like a part of him, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" Xion asks. She looks determined.

"Nah. I guess, I'm just sad."

"Huh… I'm sorry. But I can't go with you. It's my friends. They need me. And I need them too." She has courage. I'll give you that much.

"Well, you should figure out who really needs you more."

"What if I'm not able to come up with the right answer?"

"Well the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody. You and your friends, and everyone else." I reply. I pat her on the shoulder and as I almost leave I hear,

"I'll try. Thank you Riku."

Z: Isn't that a nice way to end a chapter? Awesome. I hyave nothing to say really so yeah. See yah!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Z: I'm back and better than ever. I think that was a pretty good Rion chapter but back to the real thing. Roku/Xion! Anyway that last chapter was based off of the cut scene in 358 days/2. I know Xion travels with Riku afterwards but what the heck. I'm changing it cause I'm awesome like that! Anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Here's another recall. "Because the Organization created you, you have blocked the progress of Sora's memories from being recovered. We need to stop Xemnas before it is too late." Riku explained. I stood up and pulled Xion to her feet. She looked down and muttered a thank you. It was silent as she seemed to take in all the information given to her. I sigh as I turn and start to walk away.

"Riku please. Tell me more. About Sora and that girl he's always with. She looks a lot like me." Xion asks. I pause and walk back to her.

"You mean Kairi? To Sora, she's someone very special."

"So. Since I'm like a part of him, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?" Xion asks. She looks determined.

"Nah. I guess, I'm just sad."

"Huh… I'm sorry. But I can't go with you. It's my friends. They need me. And I need them too." She has courage. I'll give you that much.

"Well, you should figure out who really needs you more."

"What if I'm not able to come up with the right answer?"

"Well the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody. You and your friends, and everyone else." I reply. I pat her on the shoulder and as I almost leave I hear,

"I'll try. Thank you Riku."

Z: Here we go! A much longer chapter!

Xion sat curled up in ball feeling awful. She had a seashell clutched into her hand. She wasn't well enough to go to the Clock Tower in Twilight town. She didn't even move when there was a knock on her door. "Who's there?"

"Larxene."

"Fine. Come in, but only you." Xion responded groggily.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Not really. I met this person named Riku who told me a lot about myself, like who I really am and stuff." Xion explained.

"Oh. Well what do you want to do?" Larxene asked.

"I want to be with you guys. But Sora needs my help. I want to be with Roxas forever but I can't. Xemnas needs to go down and only Sora can stop him." Xion said wrapping her arms around her legs in support.

"You too. Half the Organization wants to destroy Xemnas. Including me and Marluxia of course. We will both be with you if you intend to overthrow Xemnas." Larxene laughed wickedly. "Now, get yourself up to that Clock Tower. Our boyfriends are awaiting."

"You and Axel are together?"

"Yeah. Since last week. Now lets go!"

"Heh. Okay!"

At the Clock Tower

"Xion! You finally made it! I've been waiting for you to wake up forever!" Roxas exclaimed. Axel slapped him on the back. "Oww… What was that for?"

"Move over so my girlfriend can sit."

"Nice Flamesilocks." Xion grinned and sat on the other side of Roxas. Xion laughed when Axel shook his head. She silently wondered how his hair could defy gravity like that.

"It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Nope. I forgot what you just said Flamesilocks." Xion grinned as Roxas handed her an ice cream.

"Hey! No insulting my boyfriend!" Larxene shouted.

The foursome burst into laughter as Axel turned as red as his hair. Larxene patted him on the back and continued laughing. Axel growled and muttered something.

"Wow. The sun sure looks pretty today. It's been forever since I've been up here. I will miss this when I'm gone." Xion sighed as her short black flapped in the wind.

"Uh… Going somewhere?" Axel asked.

"Yup. I made my decision. I'm returning to Sora so he can take down Xemnas. I can't watch his evil plans manifest any longer." Xion stated.

"You can't do that! They're gonna destroy you!" Axel screamed.

"They can't. I'm strong enough to withstand the power of memories being taken away. I'll just be a puppet with no memories." Xion said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll help you. Sora is supposedly my persona. I have to return to him too." Roxas said.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I'm not stupid Axel. I can read. My name spells Sora except an X is added just like everyone else. I've also read Xemnas' secret journal entries." Roxas explained.

"You go Roxas, you bad boy you!" Larxene approved. " Will you help Axel? We are going to overthrow Xemnas. Even Zexion and Demyx and Lexaeus are helping. Oh Vexen too."

"Wow. Fine I'll help. I can't leave you with pink-head flower boy. So hell yeah I'm helping!"

"Our dream teams not backing down that easily! Let's roll guys!" Xion shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

Z: You'll soon see why this strory is called Xion's Inner Strength. Xemnas is about to get his ass kicked! There will be a sequel. Anyhoo… This story is gonna end in a few chapters and I'm gonna cry. My three different reviewers. Thank you soo much! I'll give you cookies!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Z: Thank you RokuXion-fan-1 for reviewing. I appreciate it. As you all know, this story will end soon. I'm soo gonna cry now. Anyway *sniff* let's get started so Xion can start this awesome chapter! There's gonna be a huge fight in thus chapter so this will be fun. You'll see why this is called Xion's Inner Strength now. Let's go flashback!

"Wow. The sun sure looks pretty today. It's been forever since I've been up here. I will miss this when I'm gone." Xion sighed as her short black flapped in the wind.

"Uh… Going somewhere?" Axel asked.

"Yup. I made my decision. I'm returning to Sora so he can take down Xemnas. I can't watch his evil plans manifest any longer." Xion stated.

"You can't do that! They're gonna destroy you!" Axel screamed.

"They can't. I'm strong enough to withstand the power of memories being taken away. I'll just be a puppet with no memories." Xion said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll help you. Sora is supposedly my persona. I have to return to him too." Roxas said.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I'm not stupid Axel. I can read. My name spells Sora except an X is added just like everyone else. I've also read Xemnas' secret journal entries." Roxas explained.

"You go Roxas, you bad boy you!" Larxene approved. " Will you help Axel? We are going to overthrow Xemnas. Even Zexion and Demyx and Lexaeus are helping. Oh Vexen too."

"Wow. Fine I'll help. I can't leave you with pink-head flower boy. So hell yeah I'm helping!"

"Our dream teams not backing down that easily! Let's roll guys!" Xion shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

Later at World That Never Was

"Okay, we are taking Xemnas down now. Are you ready?" Marluxia asked everyone who was gathered there. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Namine, Sora, Malificent, DiZ, Ansem the Heartless, Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, even the Disney characters were there. Sephiroth helped. Somehow Aqua, Terra, and Ventus made it and helping with the fight. Kairi was there too with her keyblade ready to fight. Let us not forget the King and Yen Sid.

"With all of us, and the heartless, we are unbeatable!"Xion yelled. She turned towards Sora. Namine extracted her memories and put them into Sora. Xion fell to the ground temporarely unconscious. Roxas, Larxene, and Axel rushed to her side. Sora opened his eyes as did Donald and Goofy.

"Organization XIII! What are you doing here and didn't I kill you guys and Leon what is going on?" Sora shouted.

"Ahem… Sorry to wake you from your nap. but we are taking down Xemnas and we need your help." Malificent explained laughing creepily, sending chills down everyone's spine. "What? This is the most fun I am going to have in ages! Ha ha haa!"

"Look out!" Marluxia shouted and summoned his scythe. Petals flew everywhere. Everyone looked up and saw Saix and Xemnas walking towards them in a slow dramatic manner. Everyone summoned their weapons but Xion was still unconscious.

"You guys are hurting my feelings. I'm soo sad now." Xemnas taunted sarcastically.

"You have no feelings. You're a nobody for crying out loud!" Donald shouted .

"Hurtful." Saix growled and summoned his claymore and jumped over to the large group of fighters. His hair went wild as he entered his berserk state. He ran over and attacked Leon and Cloud and then Sephiroth got involved and poked Saix with his long-ass sword. Aerith ran to the back and started casting spells. Xemnas was appalled. He drew his aerial blades as Malificent sent heartless after him.

"Xion, you gotta get up!" Roxas shouted. Xion's eyes opened on cue. "Xion!"

"Grr… Xemnas your going down!" Xion roared. She jumped up and grabbed Xemnas' aerial baldes as Xemnas shook her off. She fell into the ground and did a backflip and summoned her keyblade. Xemnas knocked her down. She got mad and combo attacked with Larxene. Larxene cast Thundaga on Xion as she spiraled in the air. She screamed as she stabbed Xemnas.

"Agh! You imbecile. I'm going to turn you into a dusk for that. Take this!" Xemnas spat and disappeared and appeared behind her. "Hah!" He slashed her back. She screamed in pain and froze. She felt herself changing. She opened her eyes and saw that she had a new weapon. Two huge beams of light formed on her back. Everyone stared at her.

"Get ready for this! Haaaaghh!" Flamed appeared as well as HUGE pillars of light appeared. Xemnas blinked in shock. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in awe as Xemnas was obliterated right before their eyes. At that moment, Xion returned to normal and joined as they keyblade wielders sealed off Xemnas's body. "Thanks for helping guys. I appreciate it."

"Wait a second, what the hell just happened? Xion, was that your power jus now? If so, remind me to stay on your good side, got it memorized?" Axel stuttered. He looked around to see everyone nodding.

"Don't worry. I won't attack you. I think it is time form a new organization." Xion replied blushing because of the attention.

"Forgetting something?" Saix asked popping out of nowhere and attacked Xion who dodged and summoned balls of pure light and sent them after Saix. " Homming balls of light… awesome." she commented on her new power.

"Gagh!" Saix yelled before fading away.

"Gooo Xion!" everyone cheered. Xion blushed again and walked towards Roxas who kissed her and swung her around in the air. That earned a lot of 'aws' and made the couple blush.

"Um… Anyone want sea-salt ice cream? It's on the house today." Roxas offered. Everyone nodded and either boarded the gummi ship or took a dark corridor to Twilight Town. When Roxas and Xion were left alone, Roxas hugged her. "Xion, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I didn't know that was possible but sorry." Xion giggled.

"You know what I mean. I love you Xion, but I missed the chance to protect you. How do you think that makes me feel?" Roxas asked. A hint of sadness was in his eyes.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Roxas. I'll let you do it next time." Xion apologized.

"Don't apologize Xion."

"Then what do you want me to do Roxas?"

"This." Roxas replied pressing his lips hard against hers. He hugged her tight and for what seemed liked years, he let her go. They held hand s for the rest of the day.

Z: Cute right. See what I mean. The last chapter will be chapter 12. I'm gonna cry now. Xion, you do the rest.

Xion: Okay! Since this is the almost end of the story, Zarathustra101 wants you to review this chapter and give her ideas for her next pairing multi chapter story. She needs to know soon and will put your name in the next story. Yay You if you help us. Hint hint, Roxas and I are cute together. Okay Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Z: I can explain for not updating. I was busy with my other story Destiny Love on Destiny Islands. I'm finally done. I thank Anonymous- Shade for the ideas for the new story. Anybody ready for a sequel? This is the epilogue. This chapter is the final chapter. Thank you all my reviewers. I may put some news flashes and an OC in my sequel! Yay me! Anyway, let's go recap. "Look out!" Marluxia shouted and summoned his scythe. Petals flew everywhere. Everyone looked up and saw Saix and Xemnas walking towards them in a slow dramatic manner. Everyone summoned their weapons but Xion was still unconscious.

"You guys are hurting my feelings. I'm soo sad now." Xemnas taunted sarcastically.

"You have no feelings. You're a nobody for crying out loud!" Donald shouted .

"Hurtful." Saix growled and summoned his claymore and jumped over to the large group of fighters. His hair went wild as he entered his berserk state. He ran over and attacked Leon and Cloud and then Sephiroth got involved and poked Saix with his long-ass sword. Aerith ran to the back and started casting spells. Xemnas was appalled. He drew his aerial blades as Malificent sent heartless after him.

"Xion, you gotta get up!" Roxas shouted. Xion's eyes opened on cue. "Xion!"

"Grr… Xemnas your going down!" Xion roared. She jumped up and grabbed Xemnas' aerial baldes as Xemnas shook her off. She fell into the ground and did a backflip and summoned her keyblade. Xemnas knocked her down. She got mad and combo attacked with Larxene. Larxene cast Thundaga on Xion as she spiraled in the air. She screamed as she stabbed Xemnas.

"Agh! You imbecile. I'm going to turn you into a dusk for that. Take this!" Xemnas spat and disappeared and appeared behind her. "Hah!" He slashed her back. She screamed in pain and froze. She felt herself changing. She opened her eyes and saw that she had a new weapon. Two huge beams of light formed on her back. Everyone stared at her.

"Get ready for this! Haaaaghh!" Flamed appeared as well as HUGE pillars of light appeared. Xemnas blinked in shock. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in awe as Xemnas was obliterated right before their eyes. At that moment, Xion returned to normal and joined as they keyblade wielders sealed off Xemnas's body. "Thanks for helping guys. I appreciate it."

"Wait a second, what the hell just happened? Xion, was that your power jus now? If so, remind me to stay on your good side, got it memorized?" Axel stuttered. He looked around to see everyone nodding.

"Don't worry. I won't attack you. I think it is time form a new organization." Xion replied blushing because of the attention.

"Forgetting something?" Saix asked popping out of nowhere and attacked Xion who dodged and summoned balls of pure light and sent them after Saix. " Homming balls of light… awesome." she commented on her new power.

"Gagh!" Saix yelled before fading away.

"Gooo Xion!" everyone cheered. Xion blushed again and walked towards Roxas who kissed her and swung her around in the air. That earned a lot of 'aws' and made the couple blush.

"Um… Anyone want sea-salt ice cream? It's on the house today." Roxas offered. Everyone nodded and either boarded the gummi ship or took a dark corridor to Twilight Town. When Roxas and Xion were left alone, Roxas hugged her. "Xion, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I didn't know that was possible but sorry." Xion giggled.

"You know what I mean. I love you Xion, but I missed the chance to protect you. How do you think that makes me feel?" Roxas asked. A hint of sadness was in his eyes.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Roxas. I'll let you do it next time." Xion apologized.

"Don't apologize Xion."

"Then what do you want me to do Roxas?"

"This." Roxas replied pressing his lips hard against hers. He hugged her tight and for what seemed liked years, he let her go. They held hands for the rest of the day.

Z: Here we go!

"Roxas, was it right destroying Xemnas? I feel a little guilty." Xion stated looking upset. It's been a day since Xemnas was annihilated. She was upset.

"Well, if we didn't do this, Xemnas might have taken over all of the worlds. You know how he gets power crazy." Roxas smiled slowly comforting Xion. They sat in silence till Marluxia appeared.

"Ahem. Can I speak to Xion for a second?" Marluxia asked.

"Sure. Bye Roxas, be back in a sec!" Xion grinned. She followed Marluxia towards his room. He guided her to his bed.

"Are you and Roxas… you know… an item?" Marluxia asked suddenly.

"We are dating." Xion sighed she had a feeling she knew what was happening.

"Just as I thought." Marluxia sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Xion asked. Marluxia sighed.

"Xion, I have something to tell you. I- I-."

"Cat got your tongue? Spit it out." Xion smirked casually. She already knew what Marluxia was gonna say. He was gonna say 'You can't date in my Organization.' Then Xion would beat the shit out of him. It's as simple as that.

"I love you."Marluxia stated turning slightly red.

"Excuse me?" Xion thought she was in the Twilight Zone. Marluxia? Love? Her? What the hell? " I'm sorry." Xion ran to talk to the only person she could. Larxene.

"Xion! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Roxas? What's wrong?" Larxene demanded.

"Marluxia…"

"Marluxia did this to you? The son of a bi-!" Larxene was losing her temper as she summoned lightning.

"No. Yes." Xion stammered.

"Which one shorty?" Larxene growled.

"Marluxia said he loved me!" Xion cried falling to her knees. "I don't know what to do!" Xion wept loudly.

"But aren't you with Roxas and woah… no need to get so emotional. Here. Relax. Breathe." Larxene murmured. She pulled Xion to her bed and hugged her. "Okay, do you like Marluxia back?"

"Yes. But I like Roxas too!" Xion cried more. Larxene huffed. This will take awhile.

"Okay, but who do you like more?"

"Roxas."

"Good. Now go smash Marluxia's heart into a thousand pieces like he did to me!" Larxene laughed wickedly. She opened a portal and pushed Xion through.

In Marluxia's Room

"Marluxia… I don't love you back." Xion stammered.

"Oh but why, my sweet?"

"Because I love Roxas."

"Such a pity. Now I will kill him and you will be mine!" Marluxia purred.

"NO!" I won't allow it!" Xion slapped him hard across the face and little beams of light hit him too. "I thought you were pretty cool, but now I know you are a god damn jerk!" Xion growled and stormed out.

"She thought I was cool. Maybe I'll date Xarmia." Marluxia purred.

Z: Xarmia is my OC that will star in the sequel. Marluxia will have a girlfriend finally. Next up is part 2.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Okay, I promised I would interview my characters for this story. I was busy and had writer's block for this story. Sorry about that. Okay, this is Xion's interview.

Xion: Why do I have to go first?

Z: Because I said so. First question. When Larxene wanted to talk to you, what did you think.?

Xion: I was nervous. I mean Larxene was kind of a witch and I thought the conversation would resort to violence.

Larxene: Hey, I'm not that bad.

Xion: Really, Axel told me you were very sadistic.

Larxene: Oh Axel honey, get over here!

Axel: Yes?

Larxene: *moves over to Axel's lap* I'm not sadistic at all. Right? *summons knives.*

Axel: *hides in terror* No dear, please spare me.

Larxene: Just checking.

Z:Get out! You're ruining Xion's interview! *summons bond of flame, oathkeeper, and oblivion and points them at the intruders.*

Axel & Larxene: *Run screaming in terror.*

Z: Okay, so continue Xion. What did you feel when you and everybody destroyed Xemnas?

Xion: I was confused. He didn't do anything wrong but try to get us hearts.

Z: *sweat drops* Um, he made Vexen jam those needles into your arm to make you more powerful and absorb Roxas.

Xion: ? Oh yeah, he's a jerk! Let me at him! ROAR!

Z: Roxas, come in here…your girlfriend is going nuts.

Roxas: Xion, what's wrong? Why are you screaming obscenities? That's not good language.

Xion: I love you Roxas.

Z: Oh no. No making out in my office! Take that outside after the interview is over!

Roxas: Boo!

Z: Okay, Roxas, what do you think of Xion?

Roxas: I hated being her friend.

Xion: Well thanks Roxas. *Looks like she is going to start crying.*

Roxas: No, it's just, I always wanted more than to be just friends.

Xion: Aww Roxas you're so sweet. That's why I love you.

Z: Ahem. Okay, how did you feel about fighting Xemnas?

Roxas: After everything he's done to Xion, that dude deserved everything.

Xion: Thank you Roxie.

Z: Okay, now you can make out and get that out of me office! *Roxas carries Xion bridal style to god knows where.*

Z: Zexion!

Zexion: Yes?

Z: Go get Xarmia. I k now she didn't appear, but I want to know everything you two did when you weren't at the castle.

Zexion: Okay.

Z: Wow, that was fast.

Zexion: Demyx isn't going to be here right?

Xarmia: I hope not. I'd prefer him over Marluxia though.

Z: You're out of luck. Marluxia and Demyx are in the back room. Guys, you can come in now!

Marluxia: Where is the flowers?

Demyx: Hey Xarmia. Hey there's no pool! Liar! Get her!

Z: Agh! I'll see you in the next interview if I survive! chaos, KOS-MOS, someone, Sephiroth, Cloud, Leon, help!


End file.
